


(AntiHero) An Evil's Hero

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Dialogue, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Some part of him always knew Anti wasn’t someone he really needed to fight. Them fighting had always been the result of them disagreeing on something, never really them hating each other or wanting to hurt each other.But he’d also always thought Anti wasn’t someone to fightfor.
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	(AntiHero) An Evil's Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to _[Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883426)_. This is the chunk that got taken out during editing. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading~! ♦

Looking back on it now, none of them understand how it took them so long.

Jackie might be a hero, but Anti’s never really been a villain; he’s just different. He’s a demon. One that could easily see humans as nothing but a food source. The fact that he doesn’t speaks volumes: he might be evil, but he’s not a villain.

He cares for Seán and the members of his Army: that’s why he entertains them, yells at Seán for not eating or sleeping enough and _fookin’ take care o’ yerself_ , why he’s always watching his Army—he’s not being malicious or dangerous; he’s just making sure they’re all safe and happy, just like Seán and Jackie.

The ways he does things are not the same but the reasons he does them are.

This is why Jackie was never able to bring himself to really hurt Anti: he knew. He could tell by the way Anti watched over Seán, the channel, the other Egos. He could tell by the way Anti always tried to not glitch so much they shed blood. He could tell by the way Anti always knew who was hurting and how to help.

He could tell by the way Anti was loved.

_Some part of him always knew Anti wasn’t someone he really needed to fight. Them fighting had always been the result of them disagreeing on something, never really them hating each other or wanting to hurt each other._

_But he’d also always thought Anti wasn’t someone to fight **for**._

Anti’s a demon. A powerful one that’s old and respected.

He doesn’t need Jackie’s protection.

So, Jackie never bothered to give it. He knows, now, that was a poor decision.

Anti might not need his protection, but he can still want it, still enjoy it, still love it.

And if Jackie’s steadfast protection is what Anti needs when he’s hurting, well: everyone knows Jackie’s more than willing to give him every stalwart moment.


End file.
